


【kkh】welcome

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: KT，自慰描写，有点病病的244百日企划参企
Kudos: 6





	【kkh】welcome

**Author's Note:**

> KT，自慰描写，有点病病的244  
百日企划参企

welcome

嘶……哈……  
堂本刚深呼吸，浴缸里的水已经不太热了。带着药草香气的入浴剂和热水混在一起产生的水蒸气打在他的脸上，有些空气稀薄的感觉。肩膀露在水面上，暴露在冷空气下，他吸了吸鼻子，抬手把水拍到裸露的肌肤上。他侧过头去看瓷砖，白色的瓷砖上结了一层水珠。  
最近不知道为什么一直开心不起来。比起“不开心”更像是麻木，下意识地用审视而戒备的态度看着身边的所有人。“哦，这个人不值得信用”或者是“原来他很容易就背叛”这种心情。  
相方去上班了，因为担心自己还是偷偷在乐屋给自己发消息。自己则是强装镇定地回复，我没事，好好工作这样的话。对面的状态立马变成了输入中，堂本刚抿了抿嘴唇。“今天就休息一下吧，会带一盒曲奇回来。”还贴了一个小熊的贴纸。啊……这家伙也在小心翼翼地跟自己相处，这种感觉真是讨厌啊。  
堂本刚有些出神，他看着自己的身体在水下的映像被扭曲，自己的手臂不像是一条手臂，垂下的长发也懒得挽起来，湿漉漉地黏在肩膀上，发尾还留在水里飘摇。食欲与爱欲永远是他不愿让步的，就算是如此压抑的心，被真空压缩的心，也会叫嚣着呼喊爱。  
突然好想自慰。说实话，胸口原本应该盛着心的地方有些空落落的。  
手指穿过温热的水，直接就摸到自己的胯间。水的浮力把他的身体轻轻地托起，后腰也好像被爱抚着一样。“呼……”他闭上眼睛，手指攀上半勃起的性器，开始慢慢地撸动。其实心里也没有想着什么配菜，就是单纯的感受自己最最贴近天国的一面而已。  
微微缺氧的身体一经挑逗就开始飘飘然了，根据记忆里自己的敏感点爱抚自己，快感也像满月下的海潮一样一波一波袭来。“唔嗯……哈……”肩膀因为快感而战栗着耸起，从圆润的肩头上滚落下珍珠样子的水滴来。他咬着下唇，脸颊上蒙上了薄红。堂本刚一只手攀着浴缸的边缘，他甚至可以低头透过扭曲的水面看到自己的耻毛。“嗯……”他轻声闷哼，总感觉遵循着人类本能发出的这样的声音有时都带着些许困惑的意味。  
仅仅是这样还是不够，身体到灵魂都像被来福枪集中，子弹穿透了身体留下一个不断扩散开的洞。好想把这样的空虚感填满……又像是猫爪子抓了心，又像是春天的第一波发情热。全身沉眠着的感官瞬间被激活，把他推向白茫茫的一片情潮。快要窒息了，身体里的氧气被一丝丝地抽走，明明知道马上停下来就可以却心甘情愿地堕入更加深的地方。  
他转过身，水的浮力让他可以很轻松地动作，最后趴下的时候耳畔响起了洗澡水溢出浴缸洒在地上的声响。堂本刚把手往身后伸，指尖压在后穴的入口。每次做之前都会好好扩张，名义上的相方事实上的床伴的尺寸实在是让人恼火的很。  
他把手指慢慢地推进身体，弓起背，皱眉咽下快要流下来的泪水。够不到……熟透了的身体里媚叫的开关无论如何就是没法够到，总是隔靴搔痒一样。真是让人恼火，真烦啊。  
然后浴室的门被推开了，外面的人用了备用钥匙，就这样大剌剌地把冷空气放进来，让人一身鸡皮疙瘩。堂本刚眯了眼，仔细想看清楚水汽中光一的样子，看见自己这样乱七八糟地躺在浴缸里的他是什么表情呢？自己如此这般，关节都是瓷娃娃样子的粉红色，眼底都是情动的波澜，实在是下流。他开合几下嘴唇才发出声音，比起平日更显得沙哑几分，带着情动的桃色：“帮帮我……”是撒娇的语气，也是他平日里对着外面那个并不属于他的阳光灿烂的世界掩饰自己的阴翳时用的语气。  
被抱了，那个人把自己抱起来，裹在浴巾里，放在床上然后欠身吻自己的发尾，一下子被光一的味道包裹起来，又湿又烫的呼吸洒在他的肩膀上。  
然后顺理成章地，刚吻了光一，睫毛扑朔扑朔的，眼底含着泪。侵犯我吧，我好像已经看不见光了。  
身体一下子被填满，连准备都没来得及做。他很少看到过这样暴躁的光一，也许是生气了吧，很用力地被操干着，胸口当然是也没有被放过，啃得全都是牙印和吻痕，连乳首都红肿起来，亮晶晶的全都是光一的口水。也很疼，也很爽，总之心里那块酸苦的空缺暂时被填满了。他最后的记忆只剩下脊椎骨上蚂蚁疾走一样的酥麻的快感和自己如何伸手抱住光一的后颈，把自己最后的神智通过一个怎么吻也不会腻味的吻交出去的。  
然后他又一次感觉自己被抱起来，这一次那个人的动作很轻，他睁开眼，看到了光一的眼睛，像一块琥珀嵌在那样一颗精致的头颅上，他试着去读，什么都没感受到。“你不会看不见光的，我要把你带去新的世界，再也不会让你掉眼泪的世界。”  
“那你就是绑架犯咯？”他伸手捏住光一的鼻子，“我愿意做你的从犯。“在光一开始抗议之前就放开了手，自顾自地转头埋进被子里去了。  
被子团成的小山颤抖了一下，不知道是看着光一呆呆的样子笑了还是又在偷偷哭泣了。  
END


End file.
